She Will Be Loved
by LetSparksFly
Summary: "It all seemed like a dream. The school, the kids, the classes. I just couldn't decide whether it was a good dream or a nightmare." Beck/OC.
1. Los Angeles

**There aren't many Beck/OC stories and I just don't know why. xD I get Tori and Jade are good characters to pair Beck up with and a lot of us love the pairing of Beck/Cat including me but I had the idea for this story in my head for like a month and I couldn't hold out on it anymore. Don't hate me because it's OC. ^^ **

**I really do hope you like this story. I worked hard on this first chapter. This first chapter is all about meeting Dawn, next chapter I will start to introduce the gang into the story, so you won't have to wait too long. (: **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

**Please review and let me know what you think. I would really love to know. **

**P.S: I'm not familiar with writing in first person so please don't hate me if it's horrible. ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Los Angeles**

The last time I had been in Los Angeles I was 10, my step mother had shipped me off to stay with my actual mother, my sister and my half-brother who is mentally unstable. Why had she shipped me off? I would rather not say seeing as my mood was already spoiled just by being in LA.

I was in Los Angeles for two reasons. One being my sister's birthday which also happens to be my birthday, yes I'm a twin. The second reason being my best friend and step mom back in Cocoa Beach, Florida had –without my acknowledgement of course made an audition video for me and sent it into a school famously known as Hollywood Arts.

Hollywood Arts is a school for the remarkably talented in all aspects and while I am a decent dancer I don't see much talent beyond that. Some would say I have an adequate singing voice but singing just isn't my thing and while I have played in a few of my middle school and high school plays and I have enjoyed doing it, I'm not sure acting is for me either. I didn't think I was talented enough to even be considered for attending Hollywood Arts.

Apparently though the video that Charlotte and Kelly put together had given the principal at the school along with a few of the teachers and the guidance counselor the illusion that I am talented because they called asking if I could somehow come down to Los Angeles for a live audition, that they were interested in meeting with me.

At first I was surprised to be getting the call because I had known nothing about it, I claimed that they had the wrong number but of course after stating my full name and birthday I couldn't deny they did in fact call the right person. I then felt horrified and thrilled all at once for being given the opportunity to even be considered and then I was pissed. Pissed at Charlotte and Kelly for going behind my back, for not telling me what they were planning ahead of time and pissed at myself for not catching on with all the times they shoved video cameras in my face.

I had agreed to meet with the school since I was going up there anyways. My sister who I haven't seen in nearly 2 years called asking if I would come up to celebrate our 17th birthday together and after much begging on her part I had agreed. All I had to do was extend my stay in Los Angeles by a day. Instead of leaving on Monday I would leave on Tuesday.

I agreed to come down but I did not agree to stay with mom, so I made arrangements to stay with my grandmother while in Los Angeles. My father's mom, Angela Miller lived in a small town house 15, 20 minutes at the most away from my sister's so it really wasn't an inconvenience for anyone. Angela had been asking to see me for quite some time now so here was her chance, I still get to celebrate my birthday with my sister and I don't have to spend any unnecessary time with my mom, all in all it was a good idea on my part.

Angela is waiting for me when I step through the gate and I rush to her, throwing myself into her awaiting arms. While I wasn't happy about being in Los Angeles, I was happy to see Angela. I talked to her on the phone and texted her every chance I got but it wasn't as satisfying as seeing her in person. She wasn't able to visit us as much as she says she wanted and I have missed her. She was an amazing woman that I hold near and dear to my heart. She helped get me though some tuff times when my step mom and Charlotte just couldn't cut it.

"Oh child, step back let me look at you." I do as she says, spinning around once and when I look back at her she's smiling wide. "So beautiful, just like your sister." I give the older woman a soft smile. "How is she? Still dying her hair?"

"Of course, ever since you convinced her to die it when she went to visit you in Florida she's kept it red. It is quite a lovely color on her, you did well." I bow slightly. "Thank you." And she laughs. "Come, let's get your bag and get some lunch. I am dying to hear how you've been." I roll my eyes as I follow her. "I talk to you every day grandma."

"I know sweetheart but I know you don't tell me everything and in person I know I can get it out of you." I sigh because she was right, I was able to hide a lot over our conversions on the phone but in person I would break and spill everything with just one of those looks Angela is so famous for. It's a look that basically says to you "I know you're hiding something and I want to help." It was a powerful look behind powerful black eyes.

….

She brought me to a small diner just down the street from her town house, it wasn't anything special. Privately owned without much of a theme, the diner had four walls two painted white and two painted black with music note boarders, and pictures of random celebrities hung around, the floors were black and white checkered tile, the booth Angela and I currently sat in was black leather cracking at the seams. The place had a nice atmosphere and seemed to be quite popular seeing as it was pretty packed.

Angela orders us both a bacon cheeseburger which I am thankful for, it had been so long since I had had a decently made Bacon cheeseburger. As we wait for our meals she wastes no time in questioning me. "How is Kelly?" I nod. "She's good. At least if she wasn't she never told me." Angela shrugs a slender shoulder. "Of course she wouldn't you're her daughter, she doesn't want to worry you, she wants to set an example."

"I'm not her daughter…she doesn't need to set an example." Angela studies me for a long moment as I swirl my straw around in my soda. "Maybe not by blood but you are still her daughter, you know it to be true as much as I do. You and your sister have the same father but you might as well have different mothers." I turn my head to stare out the window, watching teenagers and adults alike walk by. "That's not my fault. It's not my fault that mom didn't want me."

"It's not that your mother didn't want you…"

"She didn't want me. Dad did and she had no problem handing me over, she never calls, she never wants to see me, I might as well not exist in her world. If it were up to her she wouldn't be letting me even come to this little family dinner thing for Cat. Grandma…all I wanted for this birthday was to finally see dad and to spend the day with Kelly and Charlotte, find a way to have you come and see me but Cat begged me to come down here and I do want to see her. I just wish it was just her and maybe Jake. I wouldn't mind seeing Jake."

Angela sends me a small smile. "I can't justify what your mother has done; I know she says she loves you. Maybe if you just talk to her." I shake my head. "I'm not talking to her. The last time someone tried to make us talk, it ended up in a screaming match, I swear my neighbors almost called the cops."

The waitress brought out our food and that was the end of the conversation about my mother, Angela knows how I feel and it wasn't going to change anytime soon.

"So Dawn tell me, why have you decided to stay an extra day? You never did tell me." I bite off the end of a fry as I look up at her. I should tell her, it's only right but I wasn't sure I wanted anyone else besides Charlotte and Kelly to know at this point. I wasn't even sure I would get in. I sigh finishing off the fry and she's waiting patiently for my answer.

"Kelly and Charlotte sent in an audition video for me to Hollywood Arts. I knew nothing about it until the school called asking if I could come in because they wanted to meet with me."

"You must have been so excited to get the call."

"I was horrified! Grandma I knew nothing about what they were doing. I can't go to Hollywood Arts. I'm not nearly talented enough." Angela scoffs taking a small sip from her lemon water. "Pardon my French but not talented enough my ass," She takes a deep breath as if to calm herself. "You young lady are talented. I have seen you dance, I've seen you sing, I've seen you act and you are astounding at all of them. Hollywood Arts will be lucky to have you and your sister will be so thrilled to have you there with her."

"That is if I get in Grandma. Please don't mention anything to Cat; I don't want to make a big deal out of nothing." Angela sighs reaching over the table to take my hand in hers. "When will you understand just how talented you really are?" I bite the inside of my lip. This wasn't something I wanted to talk about, not so close to when I have to meet with the school. As long as I didn't think too much about it, I wouldn't overwhelm myself with nerves.

"Do you know what restaurant Cat picked to go to tomorrow?" It was my lame shot at changing the subject and to my utter surprise it works. "Oh yes, we'll be going to a restaurant Cat has fallen in love with. Maestro's I think it's called. A bit too fancy for my liking but Cat loves the food and the environment and who am I to argue." She sends me a one sided smile which I return, even though Angela was very wealthy, she wasn't one to flaunt her money. She would rather people think she's poor before she shoves a couple thousand dollars in someone's face.

The name of the restaurant sounded familiar, I vaguely remember Cat telling me about a time when she had gone there with some friends, got caught up in a sticky situation before a couple of her friends found them a way out. At the time it was a funny story to listen to but now I could barely remember the whole thing, Cat has told me so many stories there hard to keep up with.

A moment of silence passes between us before Angela finally asks me the question I know she's been dying to ask since I stepped off the plane. "How is your father?" For a second I freeze not knowing how to react. Nobody back home has asked me that, Kelly always knows how dad is doing and my friends know it's not a pleasant topic of conversation for me and I would rather not have it brought up, but this is Angela and he is her son.

"As far as I know he's okay." I mutter turning my attention to my soda. "I only get to talk to him once a week."

"Has Kelly been keeping up with the therapist?" I nod.

"He says he's doing very well, well enough that if he plays his cards right he could get out early."

"Sweetheart…how are doing with all of this?" I swallow back the lump that is slowly forming in the back of my throat. I'll be damned if I start to cry in the middle of a busy diner.

"I'm fine." I mummer and I make the mistake of glancing up at Angela who is giving me that look and I suck in a shaky breath. "It's hard Grandma. I miss him and I want him to come home but I know he can't. If he does there's no telling how long it well take before he starts drinking again. I know he wants to get better and I know he needs the help and I know I'm selfish for wanting him home with me. Plus I feel guilty. Kelly has to work extra hours just to keep up with all the bills plus dad's rehab program and I can't do anything to help." I swipe at the one tear that manages to escape quickly before taking a sip of my soda just to give myself something to do so I don't start to cry.

My father is an alcoholic, a recovering alcoholic I should say. Almost 4 months ago, my father was entered into a rehab program on a court order when he was arrested for a DUI. It was his second DUI in a month and a violation to his probation from the first one. Basically at the end of the whole DUI process the judge ordered him to jail unless he would attend rehab and my father gladly accepted claiming that he needed help. It was hard on both Kelly and I through the whole thing and according to him we are the reason he wanted to get better that seeing us in pain because of him was truly heartbreaking.

"I'm so proud of how strong you've been through this whole thing. It's times like these where I'm happy your father picked you." She says as I place my soda back on the table. "Cat is a strong young lady don't get me wrong but she's sensitive and over emotional, she wouldn't be able to handle this."

I turn back to the window. I have nothing more to say on the subject and she knows this. "I don't like how you're so willing to keep everything bottled up inside. You're just like your father."

Angela and I finish off our lunches with silence before paying the bill and heading out. Once we were in the safety of her Jaguar XF she started questioning me on what I was planning to wear to dinner tomorrow and I told her I had nothing planned because I had nothing to wear. I wasn't a dressy kind of girl, so of course she demands we go shopping for a dress and I have no choice but to agree.

….

We arrive at the town house later that evening, our arms full of shopping bags. She had insisted on buying me more than just a dress for the dinner and while I tried to explain to her that I was completely comfortable with my jean shorts and t-shirts she refused to let it go and I eventually had to give in.

So I drag bags of clothes into the spare bedroom of the town house, completely exhausted. I never realized how much work went into shopping before today, most likely because I never spent much time shopping.

I place the bags on the bed with a sigh and push my hair off my face. I place a hand on my hip just staring at them. How was I supposed to get them home? I guess I could borrow a suitcase from Angela but— my thoughts are cut off by Everybody Talks and I can't help but smile. Picking my phone out of my back pocket my smile widens as I see the name flashing across the screen. Kelly.

I press the talk button placing the phone to my ear and I don't even have a chance to say hello. "Please tell me you remembered to bring your cell phone charger, I know how you're always forgetting it when you go places and I will hurt—better yet I will kill you. I will kill you if you forgot it, you know once you come home." I laugh pushing the bags to the side and flopping down on the bed.

"I remembered my cell phone charger Kelly." She lets out a breath of relief that makes me giggle. "Anywho…how are you? Los Angeles treating you well? Angela treating you well? Have you seen Cat yet? How is she?" She trails off as if realizing she was asking way too many questions for me to keep up.

"Los Angeles is fine, Grandma is amazing, I haven't seen Cat yet but I talked to her yesterday and she was fine so I'm going to guess she is fine." Kelly gasps dramatically. "You haven't seen Cat yet? Half the reason your up there is to see Cat, what do you mean you haven't seen Cat?"

"I'm going to see her tomorrow and Sunday and I'm pretty sure she's coming to the airport with me on Tuesday."

"Well when you see her tell her I said happy birthday and that she needs to come visit." I could hear the determination in Kelly's voice and it makes me laugh once more. Kelly had taken a liking to Cat the moment she meet her when we were still little. I can't remember much of the time; all I remember is dad had taken us up to Los Angeles to spend the weekend with Cat.

"I will make sure to do that."

"Give Charlotte a call when you can, she's flipping out because you haven't even sent her a text." And I laugh again. Of course, how could I forget to text Charlotte, she's probably pissed at me. I sober up from my laughing fit and an unwanted thought pops into my head.

"Dad's first family group is tomorrow."

"I know. I will explain everything to him, he'll understand. He'll be so happy for you sweetie. He's only ever wanted to see you happy." I chew at my bottom lip.

"I really wanted to see him…"

"You can. Next Saturday. You know he'll call you tomorrow, when he can of course and since you'll be with Cat, he'll want to talk to her to. Hang in there girly. Everything will be okay." If it wasn't for Kelly, I don't know what I would do. She's gone through this whole thing with me, she didn't bail the minute things got tough, and for that I will always be grateful.

"I should let you go. I'm so tired. I stayed up this late just to say goodnight to you." I shake my head. "You're so full of it. You stay up this late every night." She laughs. "Well now I have an excuse. Let me live it down. Goodnight Dawn. I love you."

I smile. "Goodnight Kelly. I love you to."

~x~

I'm woken up around 10 the next morning by my phone. Here I am Alive by Yellowcard blasting loudly and I roll my eyes picking the phone up. I make sure to hold it a few inches away from my ear as I push the talk button. "AHHHHHH! It's your birthday!" I smirk.

"A happy birthday would do just fine." Charlotte snorts in such a un-lady like manner that I bust into a fit of giggles "Please, you called me at 12 in the morning on my birthday singing Birthday by The Beatles at the top of your lungs. That wasn't anything compared to that." As if I wasn't laughing hard enough, I recall that night perfectly which makes me laugh twice as hard, which makes it hard to breath.

"You scared the bejeebers out of me when I answered the phone, I almost peed myself." I gasp for air; my back is starting to hurt from laughing so hard. "Okay. Stop! You're killing me over here."

She patently waits for me to quit laughing and once I do she huffs. "If it wasn't your birthday I would have hung up on you for laughing at my misfortune."

"I'm sorry. It was funny; you have to admit it was funny." She lets out an overly dramatic breath of air and I know I have her. "Fine. It was a little bit funny. Enough about my birthday tell me what are you doing for yours?"

"Mom and Andrew are taking Cat and Jake to Cat's favorite restaurant. Grandma and I are tagging along for good luck."

"Oh yes, because you are one lucky son of a gun."

"Hey. Don't sass me young lady."

"I'm older then you!"

"I have to go." I mummer as I hear a beep through the phone signaling I have a text message. "Okay fine, but you must call me as soon as dinner is over." I push the covers off and swing my legs over the side of the bed. "Of course. Bye Charlotte."

….

_HEY! Happy Birthday to you! I can't wait to see you tonight! Mom wanted me to let you know, we're going to meet you and Grandma at Maestro's at 7. The reservation is under Valentine. (: 3_

I stare at the message for a moment, dread and excitement filling my chest. Dread because it was finally setting in that I would have to see my mom after almost 5 years and excitement because I get to see Cat, I get to see my sister after a long 2 years of not seeing her.

I send a quick reply telling her happy birthday and I would see her there before dressing quickly for a day of lounging on the couch watching movies and eating my weight in junk food with Angela before having to head out. I understand that filling up on junk food before going out to dinner doesn't exactly make any sense but it had been something Angela and I have done for years and we weren't going to change now.


	2. Birthday Dinner

**Okay a couple things. I got a Guest Review asking me why I put this story under Beck AND Cat. If your reading this Guest Reviewer let me explain it to you. **

**If you read the first chapter you'd know that Dawn is Cat's sister and while this is a Beck/OC story it is also going to focus a lot on the sisterhood of Cat and Dawn, so there for I put it under Beck and Cat. I hope that answers your question Guest Reviewer. **

**Another thing…I just heard that Nick is ending Victorious after this third season is over. To say I'm pissed off would be a complete understatement. Victorious is my favorite show and now I'm finding out they are ending it? After only three seasons? You got to be fucking kidding me! **

**I was a little less pissed when I figured out they were making a spin off series called Sam & Cat because Cat is my favorite character on Victorious alongside Beck but still it won't fill the void. I mean how can Nick do this to us? I'm sorry I'm rambling, it's just because I'm pissed off now. **

**Anyways please review. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Birthday Dinner**

I didn't realize how many people knew when my birthday was, I mean I wasn't a loner but I wasn't overly popular either. I figured a few people I used to hang out with during classes would tell me happy birthday and that would be that, I didn't expect half my high school to tell me happy birthday.

I didn't mind though. It was nice to know people knew I existed even if I wasn't in town at the moment. Charlotte always told me that people noticed me the moment I walked into a room even if they didn't show it, but I was never worried about being noticed or being popular. I was just happy to have the group of friends that I did. They were good enough for me.

The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (2003) was coming to an end and Angela decided what better way to spend the rest of the day then going to get our nails done. I figured it wasn't such a bad idea, I did want to get my nails done plus I needed to get my eye brows waxed again and it was better to do it before having to go to some fancy restaurant.

"Are you excited?" I blink over at Angela as I settle into the passenger seat of her Jaguar. "Excited for what?" She laughs like she thought my confusion was the cutest thing. "Dinner tonight."

"Oh. No. Yes. Kind of. I don't know." I sigh adjusting my pony tail. I had decided that my grey sweatpants and navy blue tank top with a pair of plain black flip flops was enough for a trip to the nail solon and threw my hair up as a last minute thought.

"Mixed feelings?" I nod sighing once again. "Is that horrible? Because I feel I should be nothing but happy right now but I'm not."

"It's not horrible. It's expected. You've had a rocky relationship with your mother your whole life, since the day you were born. I'm not kidding. The minute you popped out you wanted nothing to do with your mother. You were a true down to the bone Daddy's Girl." I smile. I do love my dad.

….

By the time we arrived back at the town house it was close to 4:30 and time for me to get ready. I head straight for the shower once I'm in my room. I keep the water slightly on the cold side for a few minutes knowing the cold water would ease the swelling of my eyebrows. By 7 I knew the swelling would be gone and I could use some concealer to cover up the redness.

Once done in the shower I take a blow dryer to my hair. I dry it half way before stopping to lay my dress out and dress in my sweats and tank top before drying the rest of my hair. I then straighten it before curling it because I find it much easier to control my hair when it's straightened first.

I apply my make up next. Black mascara and black eyeliner for top and bottom, no eye shadow, no blush, a light coat of concealer and I'm done. I apply my deodorant and perfume first before slipping into my dress. I take a look at the clock and see I have only 5 minutes before we have to leave.

I quickly brush my teeth before throwing on my accessories and slipping into my heel. I then bolt out the bedroom door and down the stairs, not pausing to take a look in a mirror. Angela is waiting by the front door.

"You look amazing. I knew that dress would look good on you." I smile at her. "Are you sure I don't look like I'm heading out to some club or anything?" Angela sends me a look telling me that she thinks I've gone crazy. "Of course not."

"Are we ready?" I mummer and her eyes soften. "Just breathe. I'm sure when you see Cat, you'll forgot all about your mother." God I hope so.

….

The ride to the restaurant is a short one. No longer than 20 minutes and as we're pulling into a parking space, I notice my mother standing with her husband Markus by a bench towards the front. "Remember just breathe." I nod taking a deep breath to sooth the butterflies who have decided to have a race in my stomach.

I listen to the click of my heels as I race to keep up with Angela. Markus notices us coming first and nudges my mother who turns and a small smile laces her lips but it doesn't reach her eyes. "Hello Angela." Her voice is just how I remember, soft and not to high pitched. "Hello Stella." Her brown eyes which happen to be a shade darker then my own spots me standing behind Angela.

A moment of complete silence falls upon us as we stare at one another and it's nothing if not tense. I'm not sure what to do. I haven't seen her in 5 years or longer.

I'm saved when I hear a high pitched squeal from the side, and I turn to see Cat. "Dawn!" I have just enough time to turn before she's throwing herself into my arms. "I'm so happy to see you!" Cat's childlike voice cracks slightly and I pull away to look at her just to notice her brown eyes filling with tears. "Come on Kitty, don't cry." I mummer through I'm on the verge of tears myself.

"I've just missed you so much." I hug her again because I've missed her to, I was realizing now that I've missed her more than I thought.

As I pull away I realize another person has joined us and I turn back to my mother and Markus to see Jake all dark haired and dark eyed. I have to say he is quite good looking; the years have done him good. While Jake is pretty unstable at times, he's not all that bad. He has his moments and Cat says the new meds his doctor has him on are really helping.

"Dawn." He mutters as he comes over to give me a quick hug. "Happy birthday kid." I smile up at him once he pulls away. "Thank you Jake."

"You look beautiful Dawn." I glance over to Markus. I've never had a real problem with him. He was always nice to me when I saw him. Before I can reply my mother pipes up. "Yes Dawn you are very beautiful." If I didn't know any better I would say she sounded as if she wanted to cry. "Thank you."

….

I was somewhat surprised how easy conversion flowed around the table as we waited for our food. My mother and I made a point to almost completely ignore each other but no one seemed to notice, at least if they did they didn't say anything.

I was currently listening to Cat telling me all about her group of friends. "Well there's Jade who's is really mean all the time, she loves the color black and she doesn't like Tori who just came to the school last year. She's super talented and pretty and kind of preppy. Then there's Robbie who always carries around a puppet named Rex but shush…he doesn't like to be called a puppet. I can't forget about Andre. He's really good at writing songs and stuff. He takes care of his grandmother because she lost her mind. There's also Beck. He's from Canada and really good looking. He's an amazing actor and Jade's ex-boyfriend. Trina is Tori's older sister and she's only sometimes in the group and nobody really likes her. I think that's it." She sends me a bright smile.

I nod slowly. "They sound like an interesting group of people."

"They are. Maybe you can meet them. Well you can't meet Beck because he's in Canada but you can meet the rest of them. You're here till Tuesday right?"

"Um…yeah but I have something to take care of on Monday. After that we'll see."

"What do you have to do on Monday?" I'm saved from answering her question as our dinner arrives and she's forgets all about the question as she switches topics. "What about Dad? I haven't heard from him in a while?"

I would much rather tell her about my Hollywood Arts addition then have to explain where Dad is. I haven't got the heart to tell her, at least not today, not on our birthday. "Um…He's been busy with work and stuff. He's supposed to be calling me soon and of course he'll want to talk to you." She claps softly so she doesn't disturb the other people. "Yay."

….

We are half way through dinner when my mother finally looks up at me. "So Dawn, how was your school year?" I place my fork down gently. "Fine, pretty boring. Nothing exciting ever happens in Cocoa Beach."

"Oh come on Dawn don't be modest. Dawn made straight A's along with staring in one of her school's plays." Cat practically bounces in her seat next to me. "What play?"

"Sleeping Beauty." I mutter and Cat squeals. "I love Sleeping Beauty! Did you play Princess Aurora?" I nod taking a sip of my water. "From what I heard she was amazing." I shake my head at Angela closing my eyes for a moment. Did she have to do this to me? "It wasn't that amazing. It was just a normal high school play."

"It was amazing for a high school play. I saw the video." My eyes widen and I have the same reaction as Cat with a lot less excitement. "There's a video?" A couple from the table next to us looks over, shocked at our sudden outburst and both Cat and I smile apologetically at him.

"Yes, Kelly sent it to me." I smile tightly but inside I'm screaming. "Of course she did, why am I not surprised? And let me guess Charlotte taped it?" Angela smiles at me. "Yes, I believe she did." I face palm. I don't think I've ever actually face palmed before tonight.

"Can you send it to me?" Cat is overly excited and I'm afraid that she might burst into a random happy dance at any moment. "Of course sweetheart."

My phone goes off singing Only the Good Die Young softly. It's my dad's favorite song which could only mean that he was calling which has me jumping from my seat. I grab ahold of Cat's wrist as I walk past pulling her along with me just as she's shoving a fork full of pasta into her mouth and she squeaks.

"Hello?" I answer quickly before he hangs up. "Hey baby." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Hi Daddy." I whisper softly, not trusting my voice. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank You. How are you? How was the meeting? I'm sorry I couldn't come." He laughs and I almost burst into tears because it had been a while since I heard him laugh. "I'm fine. The meeting was good, it was good to see Kelly and Its fine baby. I understand. Is Kitty with you?" I nod and it occurs to me that he can't see me. "Yes. She's standing next to me."

"Can I talk to her?" I hand the phone off to Cat who takes it eagerly. "Daddy! Hi!" I walk into the bathroom that I notice is off to the right to give her some privacy. I stand in front of the mirror staring at my reflection.

I still couldn't believe I had missed dad's first family night, I wanted to go so much but I also needed to see Cat and Angela and I knew I was going to be at the next one. I still feel like I've failed him somehow though. When he needs me most I'm not there and I can't help but feel horrible.

I take a deep breath as the bathroom door opens and Cat slips in my phone in her hand. She hands it to mean telling me she was going to wait outside the door and I nod.

"Hi." I mutter into the phone once she's gone. "Are you having fun?"

"Yeah I guess. I'm so happy I get to see Cat and Grandma again. I just…I feel bad."

"Because of family night?" I sigh. "Dawn, it's okay. I understand. Kelly told me about Hollywood Arts. That's amazing. I'm so happy for you."

"You know if they accept me and I decide to go, I'll have to stay in LA."

"What do you mean by if you decide to go? If you get accepted and I have no doubt that you will, you're going to go. There's no deciding. You can stay with Grandma, I'm sure she'll love you staying with her, you know how she is about you." I laugh slightly. It was true. Angela had always seemed to cherish me in a way. "Do your best in the addition, have fun while down there. I'll see you next Saturday."

"Okay Daddy. I love you."

"I love you to baby."

I hang up and leave the bathroom in a hurry. Cat is waiting for me and she smiles when I look over at her. "I'm so happy you're here Dawn." I nod. "I'm happy I'm here to." She pulls me to her, clinching me tightly in a bone crushing hug. "Come on! They're going to sing to us!"

She was right, as soon as we return to the table a line of waiters are singing happy birthday to us. They place a piece of Chocolate cake in front of us with two burning candles. Cat and I glance at each other as the song ends before blowing out the candles and she throws her arms around me laughing to the sky causing me to laugh as well. "Yay! It's our birthday!"

Suddenly she gasps. "We should have a sleepover!" Angela jumps on the idea and this time i'm not cursing her for it. "That is a perfect idea! You can have it at the town house." I smile over at Cat. "Disney movies and baking?" I ask and she claps her hands together. "Yay!"


End file.
